The Boondocks: Earthbound
by Same Ol' G
Summary: After receiving a terrible premonition, Huey sets out on an adventure to prevent an alien empire from conquering Earth. Along the way, he uncovers a long forgotten secret about his family.


The Boondocks: Earthbound

A Boondocks Science Fiction Fantasy adventure fanfiction with some elements of the Earthbound/Mother series involved.

Chapter One: Premonitions

"Mm hmm! It was back in... uh, 1894! My granddaddy, George Freeman, was abducted by aliens! He was on his way back home from a party, and saw a bright flash of light. After that, he blacked out."

"Nigga was probably faded," Riley chuckled, elbowing Huey.

"Nigga, hush," Robert barked, "Anyways, nobody saw him for about six years. He was finally found on a mountain by a ranger. They took him down to the police station, and he was up in a jail cell talking all kinds of nonsense about a threat coming to the planet. He even wrote a whole bunch of journals detailing it. As a Black man in 1900, not one person believed him!"

"Granddad, did you believe him?" Huey inquired.

"Hell no, I don't believe that crazy mess!"

"So why'd you tell us this story?"

"I'unno. I saw something on the History channel about aliens and made me think about it."

"So... what happened to George?"

"Well, everyone left him alone because of his ramblings. He disappeared and nobody ever saw him ever again. He wrote one last letter, telling my daddy to keep the journals safe."

"So where are the journals now?"

"I dunno, probably in a box collecting dust in the attic. I've been meaning to throw some of that stuff out," Robert muttered as he walked off, followed by Riley.

Huey sat at the table for a bit, musing over the story. He thought about the journals in particular. But the threat George warned about had never occurred, just like every other so-called apocalypse mentioned in the old times by prophets. He then got up and went to his room to read a bit before he went to bed.

Huey awoke early as usual, being met with the sound of his younger brother loudly snoring in the bed across from his. Stretching with a yawn, he made his way down the stairs and into the garage to do his morning routine: push ups, sit ups, jumping jacks, and rigorous martial arts drills. Afterward, he cleaned up and went to the kitchen. Looking into the cupboard, he pulled out oatmeal and prepared it on the stove. While the oatmeal was cooking, he grabbed some fruit and cut it into pieces. It was a modest breakfast, but he preferred to the the harsh, nauseating smell of various pork products that would be fried for Granddad and Riley's gluttonous consumption a few hours later.

After finishing his meal, he washed and dried the dishes- Huey hated leaving messes. He then went back upstairs, once again being greeted with his brother's obnoxious snoring. He then checked his emails and message boards he frequented. Neither had anything new. Curious, he searched for alien abductions in the 19th century. While there were a few results, there was nothing there for George Freeman, which would make sense. Huey imagined the claims of a Black man being abducted by aliens in that time period wouldn't hold much weight to anyone, even paranormal investigators. He then heard his phone buzz. It was a message from Caesar, asking him to come by and hang out. Not having anything planned, Huey decided to meet up with him, after he took a bath.

Making his way out the door, he was greeted by his next door neighbor, Jazmine DuBois, a girl he could only describe as 'cloyingly sweet.'

"Good morning, Huey," She waved, approaching him with a big grin, "What are you up to?"

"Morning, Jazmine," the boy responded, "I'm going to Caesar's."

"Oh! Can I come, Huey?"

"I don't know, Jazmine. You'd have to ask Caesar."

"Oh, okay," she looked downward, a little hurt at Huey's standoffishness. Huey noticed and sighed. He sent Caesar a text asking if he could bring Jazmine along. A moment later, he got a message back:

"Sure. Id be offended if u didnt."

Huey rolled his eyes, and then turned to Jazmine, "Okay, let's go."

"Yay," she cheered, making Huey grimace. It was too early for her to be so cheery, or maybe he had gotten way too cynical.

He grabbed his bicycle and promptly placed his helmet on Jazmine's head, which was a little big on her. Her thick curly hair spilled out the back. As he hopped on the bike, Huey felt a tug on his shirt.

"Huey, what about your helmet? Daddy says it's dangerous to ride a bike without a helmet. You could fall and crack your head open-"

"Jazmine..."

"And I don't want to see you get hurt, Huey-"

"I'll be okay, Jazmine. Now come on."

She frowned but obliged as she held on to Huey as he rode his bike. Caesar's house was but a minute's bike ride down the street and around the corner.

"Now see, nothing happened, Jazmine," Huey stated as they got off the bicycle.

"I know. But still..."

Huey rang the doorbell, and Caesar's mother answered the door. She was a tall, dark-skinned, almond eyed woman, with a crown of locs adorning her head. Huey secretly thought she was quite pretty, but Granddad had made it quite well known how he felt, brazenly flirting with her the second they moved in. It was pretty embarrassing.

"Hi, Ms. Caesar," Huey greeted the woman, "we're here to see Cae- er, Michael."

"Hello Huey," she smiled, showing a row of perfect white teeth, "and you're... Jazmine, right? Good to meet you, sweetie."

"Hi, ma'am," Jazmine greeted, curtsying as she did so. Caesar's mother smiled. She then turned around.

"Michael," she yelled up the stairs, "Your friends are here!"

"Alright, ma," yelled back Caesar.

She turned back to Huey and Jazmine.

"Please, come on in."

As the kids entered, Caesar's mother looked up the stairs and back at them and smiled sweetly.

"He'll be down in a second."

"Okay ma'am," they both responded.

Caesar made his way down the stairs, locs shaking with every step.

"Sup', Huey," he said, giving Huey dap, "Hey, Jazmine."

"Hi, Michael," she said with a wave.

"So... what do y'all wanna do?"

"What do we wanna do? You called us over here," Huey responded, "I thought you had something planned!"

"Hey man, you know me by now," Caesar grinned, "I just go with the flow."

Huey rolled his eyes, "Well, to the hill then?"

"Okay!" Jazmine chirped.

"Bet." came Caesar's reply.

Caesar turned to the kitchen and yelled, "Hey ma! We're going out!"

"Be back before the streetlights turn on!" his mother yelled back.

The kids grabbed their bikes, Jazmine once more riding along with Huey, and rode to the hill, Huey's favorite place in Woodcrest. Something drew him to it, a force he couldn't explain. Whenever he sat at the foot of the tree atop the hill, he felt a calming wave overtake him. He found it the perfect spot for cmeditation.

They sat near the tree, like usual, chatting about the current state of music, politics, and the video games. Well, Huey and Caesar were doing most of the talking. Jazmine wasn't allowed to listen to rap music or play the type of violent video games they played, and she knew very little about politics, aside from overhearing her parents call the Republican front-runner a "shithead." Huey told her she wasn't missing much anyways. To him, rap and politics were a joke.

"Kendrick Lamar and J. Cole are good, though," Caesar interjected. Huey nodded in agreement.

Huey looked up toward the sky, which was mostly clear save for a few clouds... and a UFO? Huey blinked in surprise. It had to be a plane. His eyes were fooling him. He looked back up, and several more UFOs dotted the sky. A lot more. He stood up slowly.

"What... the hell?" he whispered.

Caesar and Jazmine looked at a bewildered Huey and followed his gaze to the sky. Time stood still for the trio as the sky became darkened with UFOS. Jazmine looked to Huey, her face filled with worry.

"Huey... what's going on?"

For once, Huey had no answer to give. He was too fixated on the situation above to even notice the trembling girl latched onto him in fear. Caesar's eyes were wide, unblinking, taking in the unbelievable sight before him. Was this an alien invasion? People all over the town of Woodcrest stopped in their tracks, eyes all drawn to the alien fleet. Suddenly, the ships zoomed down towards the town, firing bolts of energy at buildings and vehicles! The once idyllic suburbs was now home to devastation raining down from the skies above. Screams filled the air as people fled. Huey stood completely still, frozen with shock, until he felt Caesar forcefully grab him by the shoulders.

"Huey," Caesar yelled, shaking his friend, "We gotta get the hell outta here! C'mon man, let's go!"

Huey snapped out of his daze as he looked at Caesar and Jazmine, who was crying hysterically.

"Huey," she sobbed, "I-I'm scared!"

He exhaled and took her hand.

"A-alright, let's go! Hold on, Jazmine!"

The kids grabbed their bikes and pedaled as hard as they could. Caesar looked tense as he looked at the destroyed homes in the neighborhood. Even worse were the citizens being sucked into the sky, screaming in terror. He had one thought in mind, his mother!

"Huey..." Caesar exclaimed, "I gotta find my moms, man! You go on ahead!"

"Got it! Be careful!" Huey replied. The two went their separate ways. Huey saw Jazmine's parents, Tom and Sarah, outside, frantically searching for their daughter.

"Jazmine!" they both cried out, "Jazmine! Where are you?!"

"Oh God, please! Where are you, honey?" Sarah prayed.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Jazmine cried out to them.

Huey raced towards them when a bolt of energy blasted the road in front of him, which threw him and Jazmine off of the bike. Jazmine's head bounced off of the ground hard, but the helmet reduced the damage. She was knocked unconscious instantly. Tom and Sarah both saw the accident. Sarah screamed as they ran towards Jazmine's limp body. They didn't even notice a strange light descending upon them, as it cascaded over their bodies, yanking them into the sky, just when they were about to reach their injured daughter.

Huey struggled to get back up, but he felt a sharp pain as he stood which caused him to cry out and stumble back to the ground. His leg was broken. He gasped for air and made a desperate crawl towards Jazmine's form, ignoring the pain coursing through his leg. Unfortunately, the light had reached her and propelled her up in the sky. He weakly reached out to her.

"Jazmine..." he groaned.

"Huey," he heard his grandfather cry out, "Huey! Where the hell are you?"

"Granddad," he responded, shakily, "Riley! I'm here!"

Robert Freeman looked over and saw his oldest grandson broken and bloody. He felt the breath escape his lungs.

"Huey..." he whispered, "Hold on boy! I'm coming! Just hold on!"

Robert and Riley ran over to Huey, who groaned in pain.

"Alright, boy. I got you," Robert said, picking up Huey, "We're gonna get the hell outta here!"

The Freeman family ran to the car as fast as they could. Robert gently placed Huey in the backseat. Riley sat in front. Robert shakily took his keys and tried to get them into the ignition. Riley looked around, his eyes wide with fear.

"Granddad, come on! Hurry up!" he cried.

Robert got the key in and slammed his foot down on the gas pedal. They hit the asphalt hard, attempting to dodge the debris scattered about. Maybe, just maybe they could escape this nightmare! Energy bolts blasted around them, Dorothy narrowly escaping them. Riley sobbed for the first time in ages.

"Granddad, are we gonna make it?" he asked, looking up at his grandfather.

"Yes we are, boy," Granddad declared, "We are gonna get the hell out of here, and we are gonna be alright."

Was he trying to convince Riley of that, or himself? Robert gripped the steering wheel tight. Luck had gotten them this far. He looked to the side and saw someone angrily yelling towards the sky.

"Goddamn it! I knew that damn half-baboon president would be responsible fo' sum' shit like this! Goddamn you Obama!" Ruckus spluttered, furiously shaking his fist. The light from before enveloped him, sending him hurtling up to the sky.

"Fuck you Obama, you half-breed son of a bitch!" he cried out.

"Oh my goodness," Robert breathed.

He saw before what that light did. It took people, God knows where. He feared to think what fate entailed the captured, but he would make damn sure his grandsons wouldn't be among them.

Unfortunately for the Freemans, an energy bolt fired from one of the UFOs found its mark, striking one of Dorothy's rear wheels, making the vehicle spin out of control. The car slammed into another car and flipped. As the car crashed back down to the earth, overturned, it made a sickening crunch. The remaining wheels still spun. Fortunately, the occupants in the car were still alive. Robert forced the door open, crawling out, wheezing hard. Rivulets of blood trickled from his nostrils. Bits of glass marred his face. He turned around and beckoned for Riley, who slowly made his way out. He fared slightly better than his grandfather, save for the small cut above his eye. Although shaken, he sauntered over to the rear door, struggling to get it open to grab Huey, who was knocked unconscious during the crash. As Robert and Riley struggled with the door, the light advanced towards them.

"Grandad," Riley cried out, "It's here!"

"Shit," Robert growled, "Shit! Not now!"

Robert's hands bled as he pried the door open, mustering up all the strength he could manage. He grit his teeth, bearing the pain in order to get his grandson out. The door finally gave, as the light enveloped them. Robert and Riley were pulled up, but they held on to the car. The light intensified, and was too much for Riley to resist. He was sent to the sky.

"Granddad!" he cried out.

"No... Riley!"

Seeing his grandson being taken briefly shook his resolve and his grip on Dorothy weakened. He called out for God to help his oldest family as he was taken by the light.

Huey had come to. His vision a complete blur, he pushed the door open, which he noticed was dripping with blood. He crawled outside, letting out a rare whimper. Looking around, he saw no sign of Granddad or Riley.

"Riley," he called, "Granddad?"

But no one answered. He looked around, and saw the grand scope of the chaos. The town of Woodcrest, and possibly so much more, was completely devastated, a mangled corpse of what it once was. The sky was blackened with smoke. The only noise he could hear was the droning of the alien fleet overhead. Everyone he knew was gone. Granddad. Riley. Jazmine. Caesar. He rolled over on his back, feeling more useless than the time he couldn't help Shabazz K. Milton-Berle. A tear trailed down his face as the pillar of light crept towards him. And Huey too, was taken.

Huey rapidly ascended upwards towards the clouds, which transformed into a demonic face. The demon cloud opened its maw to consume its newest victim, and as Huey was pulled inside, it clamped it's mouth shut...

Huey woke up with a cry. He was covered in cold sweat. What the hell was that dream? It felt more real than any he had experienced before. He was shaking! He could feel a slight twinge of pain in the leg that was broken in the dream. His thoughts were broken by a small rubber ball bouncing off his head, thrown by Riley.

"Aye nigga! Shut the fuck up, I'm tryna sleep! Ol' gay ass." his brother muttered drowsily.

Huey lay back down in his bed, breathing hard. His heart was racing. Was that what George had warned about? Tomorrow, he'd find out. He'd get George's journals from the attic. But even then, how the hell could he stop whatever that was?


End file.
